


PEACE ON EARTH

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	PEACE ON EARTH

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**PEACE ON EARTH**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
Enter subhead content here  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


  
****

**Christmas Eve. ? >**

 ****  


  
****

**“I like it rough, come on!” The customer  
grabbed Sweet Alice and turned her onto her stomach. She felt his sweaty palms on her body, spreading her thighs.**

 ****  


  
****

**She thought of her childhood, singing carols at her  
grandma’s, and listening to the Nativity Story. “Peace on earth…”**

 ****  


  
****

**The man pushed, hard.**

 ****  


  
****

**There had been an angel on top of the tree, glistening  
in the candle light.**

 ****  


  
****

**“You’re worth it,” He breathed  
heavily against her back.**

 ****  


  
****

**Lorie had always been her favorite doll.**

 ****  


  
****

**“Done.” He scrambled off the bed.**

 ****  


  
****

**A little peace on earth…Handsome Hutch, Starsky,  
where are you? **

****  


****

****

****

  
****

**   
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
**

****  


**  
  
[  
   
](id24.html)   
  
**

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
